


Tomur

by Iratherbewithmydogs, layeredlikeanonion, mochaaaa, mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Face Reveal, Intimacy, M/M, Voyeurism, Wedding Night Sex, lots of dirty talk in Mando'a, newlyweds, sweet and spicy, taking off your metaphysical armour, the couple that hunts together stays together, vers/vers rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: "And who's this contact again? You didn't tell me in your mad dash to get everything packed up," Corin asked. A fair enough question, Din thought."An old Rebel friend of mine."“Is that why we had to run away from our own wedding night to fulfill his call?""No. This is important," Din replied."And so was our ca'riduurok."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Ner Cuyam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Briik Cyartuur! (Happy Valentines Day). This was a collaborative prompt written between mochaaaa, layeredlikeanonion, Iratherbewithmydogs, and myself, and we thought it would be sweet to post it for hearts day. Lots of love to all you Mandorin readers out there and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tomur - Complete  
> Ner Cuyam - My Refuge  
> Ner Copad - My Desire

"So where are we going again?"

"Tephus VII. My contact told me he needed help with a high profile bounty.” Din went over the scant details he had received from the transmission again and adjusted their heading. The RazorCrest rumbled her objections but otherwise complied. Stars shot past the ship in hyperspace, little more than blue-white needles flying beyond the transparisteel.

"And who's this contact again? You didn't tell me in your mad dash to get everything packed up," Corin asked. A fair enough question, Din thought.

"An old Rebel friend of mine."

“Is that why we had to run away from our own wedding night to fulfill his call?"

"No. This is important," Din replied.

"And so was our _ca'riduurok_." Corin crossed his arms and settled deeper into his seat. Din sighed. He was just as disappointed that their _dihaarir be'buy'ce_ was interrupted, but the tradition could wait when duty called. He owed a debt to this Rebel– now a ranking officer of the New Republic– and with a prospective payment this high, the man must have a personal grudge against the bounty he was after. He had called Din personally to fulfill it. One less debt to worry about.

A beat of silence passed between them before the pilot seat swivelled back with a squeak. Corin leaned into the touch of a warm bare hand on his cheek, breathed in deeply as the cool beskar rested against his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Corin. We'll see what happens when we get to the planet. Not all is lost."

"Yeah. I just..." Corin trailed off, absently playing with the beskar ring that now adorned his left hand. Din wore a matching one on a chain around his neck. He felt its comforting presence against his sternum, a new sensation where his mythosaur pendant once hung.

"Just what?"

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"It still can be, _ner kar'ta_."

" _Ner riduur_ ," Corin corrected with a quiet smile.

" _Elek_ ," Din nodded. " _Ner mesh'la riduur_."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

The rest of the flight passed by quickly and soon enough the RazorCrest touched down on the landing pad of a tall building surrounded by ones of similar design. Corin had been on his share of urban planets but he had never been to this one specifically. The night sky was littered with the flitting golden glow of crisscrossing speeder traffic and neon signs advertising all types of products and services the planet offered.

Din made a call back to his contact on planet while Corin grabbed their things, eternally thankful that Paz, Raga, and Barthor had agreed to watch the child while they were gone. He slung one bag over his shoulder and carried the other in hand as Din climbed down the ladder to join by his side.

"He said we can check in here for the night, he already booked us a room. The bounty is here too so we should keep a low profile for now. He's an Imp apologist with ties to some big warlord names. The New Republic has been trying to catch him for almost a year. We can scope things out, meet my contact, and start following the bounty's movements tomorrow. We can't allow this one to get away."

"Got it." Corin nodded and hoisted the bag higher. Din seemed… tense. Was he nervous about this job? Or is it his own irritation that their evening was interrupted? 

They made their way into the hotel and checked in; the concierge slid over their keycard with a wink.

"Congratulations," she whispered, glancing down at Corin's ring as Din reached for the key. He swiped it from the desk without looking back and Corin followed him towards the lift.

"What was that about?" Corin asked. Din was silent.

The pair came to a halt outside a nondescript door. Din nervously flipped the keycard between his fingers but didn't unlock the door. Corin chewed at his bottom lip at his husband's hesitation. Was something wrong now?

"Din...?"

"He booked us a honeymoon suite as an apology."

Corin tossed the words around in his mind. As soon as they settled there, he could feel the blood rushing through his face.

_Oh_.

"And... you were going to leave that out?"

It came out a bit sharper than he intended– not focused on the tone of his own voice when all he could picture was what was going to happen next. Looking up at his _riduur_ , Corin could nearly feel the cool kiss of beskar under his fingers.

He wouldn't let himself speculate beyond that.

One step at a time. That's what he'd told himself through their _riduurok_ as the doubts threatened to overwhelm him.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured. Nothing has to happen, right now, if you don't want it to."

Corin softened at the concern in his voice. The man always put his family first, and that had included him well before they'd shared vows.

But, Corin wanted so much.

And the door was opened. Any response on Corin's lips died as they entered the room.

The first thing his eyes landed on was the bed; crisp, white linens covered one larger than he'd ever inhabited. With the headboard against the wall, it was otherwise centred in the room.

And then there was the room itself.

In place of outer walls were full sized windows that looked out on the vibrant city around them, thrumming along below. Yellow and white dots scattered and blinked across the scene.

He doubted they could be seen from where they were, but being so exposed faintly unnerved and excited him. It was all so gorgeous, and surely not something either of them had experienced, until now.

A few beats of silence passed as the two basked in it all, more than anything, that this was finally happening. Here they were, after everything. With all the time they could ask for, tonight: alone.

Finally, Corin cleared his throat, ”Well, it's a nice room."

Wordlessly, Din dropped their bags by the door as Corin closed it behind him, eyes locked on the pristine room almost as sparkling as the lights from the city outside. It was so far beyond the dingy inns they usually stayed in that Corin felt out of place. 

He jumped at a touch to his shoulder, looking over at Din. There was something careful to the touch, bordering on hesitant, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Corin’s mind was whirling. Alone in this beautiful room, their vows still echoing in his memory of earlier that night, with this man standing before him. The man that was his now. Corin swallowed, but Din spoke first.

“I’ll be, uh, right back. ‘Fresher.” He ran his fingers along the collar of Corin’s shirt before turning to cross the room to the ‘fresher door. It slid closed with a smooth hiss and Corin released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. The nerves were swelling up again in the pit of his stomach and he ran a hand through his hair and across his face, desperately trying to quell them. He started into the room, intent on at least sitting rather than standing awkwardly in the entryway, paused, and then toed off his boots. Plush carpet swept under Corin’s feet and it seemed wrong to dirty it with his boots. 

Padding gently, Corin made his way to one of the window walls, looking out over the evening vista. The barest hints of sunset still crept along the horizon, blanketed by the growing darkness of late night. He crossed his arms, peering below to the square that sat outside the hotel. A large fountain spewed water, dyed purple and green, over a walkway that wound through carefully trimmed bushes and trees. Small floating lights bobbed in the leaves, blinking in and out of sight as a breeze rustled the branches.

“Corin?”

Corin spun around. Din stood in the doorway of the ‘fresher, his cloak slung over his arm. 

“It’s a nice room,” Corin responded with a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Din dropped his cloak on one of the cushioned chairs, moving towards him, “You said that already.”

“Oh, um…” Corin trailed off, forgetting whatever else he was going to say as Din approached. Idly, he noticed that Din had also removed his gloves, and a bare hand stroked along his jaw.

“Is this okay?” Din asked quietly, tilting his head. 

Corin’s fingers drifted up to cover Din’s. Nerves now mingled with excitement at the realization that if Corin said so, it would happen now. His other hand latched onto the edge of Din’s chest plate. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah it is.”

As if drawn by a string, they moved back until the edge of the bed bumped against Din’s legs, and he sat, a little abruptly. The soft duvet swelled around his thighs as he sank into the fabric, a light green with gold thread embroidered around the edges.

Slowly, Corin began working at the straps of Din’s left pauldron. He pulled it off and set it aside, moving to the right. Din’s gaze was locked on him, waiting patiently as Corin slid the beskar off. Crouching down, Corin’s face heated slightly as he worked at the leg pieces, a small stack growing on the floor next to him. They were both silent, Din watching with almost reverence as Corin removed his armour. 

Finally, Corin was back up, pulling at the straps of the chest plate. He lifted it off, and the back piece fell onto the bed with a soft thud. Heart pounding, Corin laid it down with the others and straightened. 

“ _Ner kar’ta_ -”

“Din-”

Din caught Corin’s hands in his and lifted them until they were pressed to the sides of his helmet. Standing between Din’s legs and looking down, Corin thought he was going to pass out.

“Corin,” Din said, voice rasping, “Let me see you.”

Corin’s breath caught in his throat, his heart beating a hard tempo inside his chest. He took a deep breath, his hands trembling slightly where they were still held by Din’s calloused ones. He glanced down, the tense, almost rigid silhouette of his _riduur_ poised like a statue. He looked vulnerable, the lack of armour making him seem smaller where he sat on the enormous bed; still, there was certainty in his posture and in the steady hold of his hands. 

Corin’s eyes followed the thin chain around his exposed neck, the beskar ring hidden under his under armor and clothes like a sign of possession, a physical proof that this man was his, that he had given himself to Corin by his own will and had accepted him in return from now until their last breaths. 

A new calm settled over the ex-trooper’s racing thoughts; this was an important moment, for both of them. The thought of seeing his Mandalorian’s face was daunting, yes, but the idea of finally kissing Din after all they had gone through gave Corin the strength he needed to make his next move. Slowly, with all the reverence he could muster, he gripped both sides of the helmet. For a second, he worried Din would change his mind, that he would stop him with that familiar iron grip Corin knew he could have, but the other man just stayed put, his hands drawing soft, reassuring circles on Corin’s wrists.

“Are you sure?” Corin asked one last time, bracing himself for a rejection he knew wouldn’t come. 

“I am,” Din breathed, his voice soft and quiet in the silence of the hotel room. Here, sitting down on the luxurious bed, with his head tilted in Corin’s direction and willingly vulnerable for his eyes and his eyes only, his _riduur_ looked breathtaking.

Corin loved him more than his own life. 

With one last calming breath, the ex-trooper pressed his trembling fingers on the _buy’ce_ latches. The helmet hissed as it released pressure, the material both lightweight and solid as he started lifting it from the other man’s head. Corin’s heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat, the sight of dark stubble over golden skin making it skip a beat. With a jerky, anxious movement of his trembling hands, he moved the last piece of beskar away from his husband’s body. 

The first thing he noticed was the dark eyes staring up at him, gaze firm and yet anxious under brown, slightly matted hair that curled around his face like a dark halo. He had strong features, with a slightly crooked nose and pouty, soft lips curved in a bow. He had laugh lines partially hidden by his stubble, with more facial hair than he had originally presumed, but that made him all the more beautiful. His left eyebrow was split by a scar, the jagged line going down to his cheekbone and making his eye squint lightly.

“ _Ner kar’ta_...” Corin breathed out, voice reverent and heart so full it felt like it would explode.

Din blinked and exhaled a shaky breath, "Hello Corin." 

"I..." Corin was lost for words, "Wow."

"I'm that bad, huh?" Din teased, the side of his mouth quirking up as he smiled. His voice was softer than the modulator flattened it out to be, Corin noticed. Far more emotional than he had expected. The growling touch of reverb was gone. There was no more beskar save that which hung against his heart. No longer a warrior, simply a man. The man that Corin loved more than life itself.

"You're beautiful."

"And so are you."

Without thinking, Corin reached out but stopped short of touching Din's cheek. His fingers yearned to map out each feature, to explore every hill and valley of his face until he knew it as well as he knew the rest of the man's body. Corin had never dared to imagine a face beneath the _buy'ce_ , out of both respect and fear that he would project some false image of who he expected Din Djarin to be. And now that he knew, he couldn't imagine anyone else other than the man seated before him. But still, he hesitated.

"Can I?"

"Of course. Please."

Corin barely brushed two knuckles across the curve of Din's cheek. His Mandalorian shivered in the silence but still didn't refuse. His fingers traveled up the temple to brush a soft flattened wave back from his brow. Din's eyes watched Corin's as he took in every detail. The soft pads of his fingers followed down the slope of his nose and finally came to rest against his mouth. Oh, what Din ached to do with his mouth now that he was free to do so. But more than anything, in this moment, he simply wished to–

"Can I kiss you?" 

"There's nothing I would like more in the universe," Din breathed.

When their lips met, finally, after so many trials and tests of their love, everything felt worth it. Every near death experience, every daring escape and nerve-wracking rescue, every sacrifice and every difficulty they had to overcome, all of it was worth this simple feeling. Like stars colliding, like the changing of seasons, it felt as natural as gravity itself. 

And like gravity, they fell.

As they shifted up the bed to lie Din down, Corin gently seated himself on top of his _riduur's_ thighs. It wasn't an unfamiliar position for them, but Corin found himself still struggling to believe it. His first kiss with the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Neither of them were perfect at this, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were here, that they could be pressed together like this with no limitations.

And the simple fact that he was kissing Din. That he knew what the other man looked like. It was something he, not too long ago, would never have expected the privilege of doing.

Corin hoped Din wouldn't blame him for wanting this and more. For wanting everything.

Moving a hand to cup the side of his Mandalorian's neck, Corin steadied himself and pressed his tongue into Din's willing mouth. It brought a soft gasp out of him, and for a beat he paused, but soon, Din was reciprocating.

Corin retracted for just a moment, not missing the calm intensity in his lover's eyes as he spoke, ”Fast learner, huh?"

And _oh_ , the way Din smiled at him. He'd only ever heard that smile in the tone of the other's voice, seen it in the way the _buy'ce_ tilted at him. But getting to see his lips quirk upwards, and his eyes crinkle at the corners, Corin felt blessed to be alive.

"Shut up."

The smile grew, ”Then you better kiss me, again."

When their lips met, there was the slightest touch of heat to it. Hands began exploring, and soon, their fingers met at the hem of Corin's own shirt.

"Remember, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Corin," Din murmured, his mesmerizing dark eyes searching Corin's for any sign of hesitation.

Corin raised his arms, letting Din remove the clothing. Immediately, he pressed their foreheads together, relishing the intimacy of a _kov'nyn_ , skin on skin.

"I want it– I want _you_. We're one, together or apart, and I want whatever you'll give me."

Din tipped his head up in another kiss, wrapping his arms around Corin to pull them flush together. His hands skated across Corin’s bare back, making him shiver, and his own moved up to slip into Din’s soft curls. They tangled around his fingers as they kissed and Din moaned quietly when Corin ran them across his scalp. The vibration was lovely and Corin pressed down, a sudden need filling him.

“Clothes– off–” he managed, words lost against Din’s mouth. With a sudden twist, Din was on top of Corin, sitting up so he could yank off his under armour and shirt. Corin could hear the rasp of stubble against fabric, and then there was those eyes again, dark and glittering with a tint of hunger now. Thinking of those eyes staring at him like that every time they’d made love before, hidden beneath the visor, sparked something in Corin and he pushed himself up onto his elbow, grabbed the back of Din’s neck, and pulled him in, kissing open mouthed and wet. 

Skin slid on skin, hands across hips, pants shimmied down and Corin found himself cushioned between pillowing duvet and the bare expanse of Din, barely able to breathe between kisses. The Mandalorian pulled away to kiss down Corin’s jaw, sucking at the tender skin before moving down to kiss along his collarbone. His didn’t remain idle either, smoothing down Corin’s ribcage to trace circles into his hip, teasingly close to now-hard length, aching to be touched.

“D-Din,” Corin gasped as Din sucked particularly hard and then laved at it with his tongue. He could feel the smile on Din’s lips as he moved along and sucked again, eliciting another noise from the back of Corin’s throat.

“You make such beautiful sounds, _cyar’ika_ ,” he murmured, voice low and rumbling. Corin wanted to tell him the same, how gorgeous and warm his _riduur’s_ voice was, but the words dropped short when Din’s hand wrapped around him, pulling up and down in a slow stroke. Din moved up and pressed his lips to Corin’s ear, starting up an even rhythm, “I want to hear them.”

The fire in Corin’s veins turned into a blaze, his _riduur’s_ untampered voice sending shivers down his spine. He lunged forward, trapping those soft lips with his own in a searing kiss and thrusting his hips slowly into the firm grip of the Mandalorian’s hand. Din moaned against him, his other hand gripping his hip so tight Corin was sure it would bruise. He was a solid, familiar weight on top of him, one that made him feel safe, that grounded him like no other person had ever had. 

“ _Cyar’ika_ …” Din whispered against his lips, his kisses turning from deep, passionate ones to chaste, slow little pecks. “ _Ner mesh’la riduur_ ,” he spoke again, his voice reverent in a way that was both familiar and new, deep and raspy without the helmet. Corin panted against his mouth, hips chasing the tight circle of his hand while one hand moved up to yank the soft hair of his lover, angling the other man’s face away to give himself access to that tempting neck. The silver chain made his heart skip a beat again, and he silently wondered if the warm feeling in his chest at the sight of it would ever fade.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” Corin muttered, kissing the line where the thin beskar met golden skin. Din groaned on top of him, chest vibrating like a purring loth-cat, the measured tempo of his hand barely stuttering where he was still stroking Corin’s cock. “I need you, _cyare_. _Gedet’ye_ ,” the ex-trooper moaned against his neck, “ _Gedet’ye, ni linib_.”

“Corin..” Din gasped, leaning back to focus that burning gaze on his own hazy eyes; there, straddling him on the bed and with his body backlit by the shimmering lights of the city, he looked like a god, powerful and terrible. And yet, there was a gentleness in his eyes, a love so profound he could feel it in every inch of his skin where they touched. “Ni copaan jii munit ca’nara,” he muttered softly, like a confession whispered into the void. Corin trembled underneath him, the words warming him to his very core. The need to have the Mandalorian in any and all ways possible grew stronger, a low whine escaping his parted lips in an involuntary response. 

“Then have me,” Corin whispered back, one hand going down to grab the wrist of the one touching him. He lifted the hand to his lips, using his tongue to clean off his own precum from the calloused fingers of his lover, then sucking two digits into his mouth. His gaze was locked on the brown eyes of his husband, his own fire reflecting there like a pyre burning through the night, “I’m yours, from now until the last star dies”

The Mandalorian’s mouth hung slightly open, his cheeks darkened by a soft blush, “And I am yours.” 

The golden-dark glow of the bustling cityscape cast the men in shadow and light; the room truly was different than any place they had been in before. The cabin had been idyllic, picturesque; their hut on Sorgan was rustic and calm, and the countless inns they had stayed at were mostly forgettable, save for the things they had done in them. But this? This was a luxury that Corin had only heard about from rumours and whispers. This was a luxury that only high officers could afford.

And it was practically free.

"Hold on," Din murmured as he clambered off Corin. Mere moments felt like hours until he returned again with the familiar bottle in hand. 

Din shimmied up the bed and settled back on his heels between Corin's legs. He licked his lips as he took in Corin in this new light, finally unobstructed. It wasn't a drastic change from viewing him behind the visor but it was still enough to make him shiver at all its newness. Corin looked more vibrant than he ever had been, every inch of skin aglow in a way he had never expected before. It was like he was experiencing the man for the first time all over again. The peaks and curves of muscle that moved with his every breath, the imperfections of scar tissue, the flushed, leaking head of his cock that looked oh so perfect up close. He licked his lips again and his eyes darted back and forth between it and Corin's awed expression.

"Can I?"

His husband's eyes widened at the question. His cock jumped in response.

“I'll take that as a yes, then.” He smiled and Corin nodded his assent. His eyes were so blue, calm like the sea and with the same turbulent depths beneath their surface. "Mind you, don't expect much from me here."

"And what did you tell me, all the way back in the cabin, when I said a similar thing?"

Din laughed at the recollection, "'This isn't a competition’, yes, I know."

"'And you always feel good to me,'" Corin completed for him. "We have the rest of our lives to do this now. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"Corin..."

He brushed his hand once more against Din's cheek, eliciting a shuddering gasp from his Mandalorian. 

"Still sensitive?"

"Yeah."

"Then take it slow. We're in no rush."

Din nodded. He repositioned himself on his stomach, heart hammering against the mattress, and hesitated for one moment more before taking a tentative lick.

Corin's gasp was a breath of life to Din's ears.

He explored this new sensation, the weight and slick taste, and moved to take the whole head past his lips. Corin groaned beneath him, thighs tensing up and relaxing at the sensation he had only imagined would ever happen. Din tried again, turning his head like he had watched Corin do so many times before and sucking as he pulled away and back down. It felt every bit as perfect as Din had imagined it would be. His face burned in sudden embarrassment at how much he was enjoying himself but didn't stop as Corin's beautiful sounds encouraged him onwards. A hand entangled itself in his hair and _oh_ there was no way he could have known how much he would love the way Corin pulled at it. Din could live in this moment forever.

He finally backed off to catch a gasp of air. Brown eyes, heavy-lidded with lusty haze, met blue. Corin's gaze flicked to the untouched bottle still laying beside his hip. Of course, Din had almost forgotten. They shared a sheepish laugh while Din grabbed it and wetted his fingers. 

"Ready?" he asked as he reached down to massage the lubricant all around, teasing as he did so.

Corin hummed, "You're having fun."

Din ducked his face away to avoid Corin seeing him this flustered. Normally he could hide every expression from the man, but he was now exposed in an entirely new way and there was nothing left to shield his every reaction.

"Don't be embarrassed, It's good. I love it. I love you." His reassurance warmed Din's heart. "You're doing great, _cyar'ika_."

In tandem, Din descended once more as he slid two fingers in. The moan that echoed off the walls sent pure fire through every vein.

" _Shit_ ," Corin gritted out above him. He pushed back slightly against Din's fingers, while simultaneously attempting to rock his hips towards his mouth.

Instinctually, he wanted to close his eyes at the combined sensations. Din was very good with his hands– this much, Corin already knew. But, to be able to see and feel Din like this, mouth working diligently and curiously to make him feel good, was almost an overload.

And he couldn't let himself look away for a second.

His _riduur_ synchronized the timing of his actions, pushing his fingers in a bit deeper just as the heat of his mouth sunk a bit lower. In reaction, Corin's entire body gave a shudder.

" _Kriff_ , Din, that's..." he couldn't finish his sentence, as Din pulled off with a noise that would haunt Corin's dreams and innocently looked up at him.

"Good?"

Corin let out a huff of a laugh, both amused and slightly frustrated that he'd stopped. "Yes, very– _now please, keep going_."

It was Din's turn to chuckle, evidently pleased by Corin's enthusiasm. Din was so beautiful like this, eyes full of light as well as lust, his lips red, and spit-slicked from his efforts. How Corin would manage to not kiss him every time, all the time, he had no idea.

"Of course, _cyare_."

He placed a gentle kiss to the head, before resuming the rhythm he'd previously established.

Unlike at the cabin so long ago, Corin knew to expect it when Din curled his fingers and hit _right there_. It sent another jolt through his body, and his hands sought any form of grounding. One hand found a loose grasp in Din's hair, again, while the other dug into his Mandalorian's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, however; the slightest tug had Din deeply moaning around him, and he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. Corin focused himself, taking steadying breaths, if only not to come down his _riduur's_ throat then and there.

Soon, Din added a third finger, and mercifully hadn't curled them again more than enough to keep Corin riled up. He'd gotten far more comfortable using his mouth, now– Corin really hadn't been wrong when he'd called him a fast learner. With most bobs of his head, he couldn't take Corin more than two thirds of the way down, but that was hardly an issue. Especially when he'd quickly picked up on how to make Corin weak with that tongue.

Admittedly, Corin had almost forgotten that there was more in store for them, tonight. That was, until Din withdrew again, and gave that spot one last teasing caress.

A light whimper fell past Corin's lips, bringing another gorgeous smile to Din's face. "If you're ready, I think we can go further, now."

Corin shuddered as Din drew out his fingers, tugging lightly on his hair to pull him back up, “Kiss me again, first.”

Din couldn’t do anything but comply, diving down to capture Corin’s mouth. This time it was searing, breathless, and Corin was dizzy from the feeling of wet lips on his. He dragged his hands down the plane of Din’s chest, letting the chest hair tickle his palms, until he found that untouched cock, hard and leaking. Din moaned into the kiss as Corin stroked him, twisting his hand in the way he knew drove Din crazy. 

“Get–” Din gasped against Corin’s jaw, “Get up on this bed so I can fuck you properly.”

Scrambling back so his head lay against the pillows, Corin scooped up the bottle of lube, reaching for Din again as he pushed between Corin’s legs. 

“Let me,” he murmured, squeezing a generous amount so he could coat Din’s length. Gripping Corin’s thigh and pulling it up, Din groaned breathily, thrusting into Corin’s hand. He was beautiful like this, need emanating from him like light from a star, and suddenly Corin couldn’t wait any longer. Pulling Din down, he lifted his hips so the head pressed against his entrance. Breathing heavily, Din pressed his forehead to Corin’s as he pushed forward. Corin whined at the stretch, grasping at Din’s arms to ground himself.

“Fuck, thats–” Din gasped, pulling out and then pushing in a bit deeper.

“Yes, _Din_.”

The intimacy of the moment was only intensified by the hot breath washing over Corin’s neck and the scratch of facial hair against his jaw. His whole body trembled as Din seated himself, eyes locked with Din’s as they caught their breaths for a few moments.

“ _Bid mesh’la, ner riduur_ ,” Din whispered, grinding his hips slowly and making Corin whine, “ _Ni copaan sa’bic darasuum_.”

“P-please,” Corin’s lips barely brushed against Din’s, “Please Din, I want you.”

“ _Mhi solus tome_.”

Rocking into Corin, Din kissed into the first part of their vows, the words circling in a fog as pleasure shot up Corin’s spine at the steady thrusting. He could only cling to his husband, desperate to be closer than they already were. 

Din hooked his arm under Corin’s knee, lifting his leg so he could get a deeper angle. Corin cried out, tipping his head back against the pillow, hips jerking to meet Din’s.

“Please, Din, _ah_.” 

“More?” Din growled, slipping an arm beneath Corin, “I can give you more.”

Corin would never get tired of that sensation, of being filled so completely by the man he loved. The spine-melting pleasure of having him inside, so close he could feel their hearts syncing and their breaths becoming one, was something he would never give up, not without a fight. He closed his eyes, relishing the warm touch of bare skin over his own, the strong arms of his warrior molding his body until they were two pieces of a same puzzle, different but made to fit together. 

“Din,” he moaned, his hips moving to meet each one of his lover’s thrusts. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, echoing against the walls and reverberating in all directions, adding to the crescendo of sounds they were both letting out. “ _Gedet’ye…hng_!” Corin whined after a particularly hard thrust, his whole body moving up the bed and making his hands scramble for something to hold, their sweaty bodies sliding easily against each other. His cock ached, dripping precum over his stomach in steady spurts. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he knew if he did he wouldn’t last much longer.

He wanted this night to last forever.

“Tell me what you want,” Din gasped, the muscles of his arms and back bulging, glinting under the faint light of the room, scars adorning his skin like constellations. Corin couldn’t see them now, not with the lack of sunlight the nighttime offered, but he had spent hours at a time mapping all the little marks that adorned that golden skin–all the freckles, all the ridges, all the traces left by a won battle– and he knew them all by heart. After all, it was those same won battles which had built the man on top of him, the man fucking him, into the warrior, father, husband he was today.

“You,” Corin whispered, his mouth struggling to form the words. Din’s face was slack with pleasure, his swollen lips hanging open as he struggled to breathe through the exertion. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead, wet with sweat and curling at the ends. His dark eyes were intense and focused, full of so much love and passion it made Corin dizzy with want. He couldn’t get enough of him, of his face, so open and expressive. His husband. “Always you”.

That simple answer seemed to spur the Mandalorian into action. The hunter tightened his hold on Corin’s leg, using it as leverage to pull him closer and using the arm beneath the soldier’s hips to lift him up so his thighs bracketed his still moving hips. Corin circled his arms around his _riduur’s_ neck, trying desperately to keep as much contact as he could, shivering as the new position made the thrusts longer, deeper. The ex-trooper whimpered, the change of angle working wonders on his frayed nerves. Din wasn’t going any faster, letting go of his legs and getting an iron hold on his hips, thrusting in like a metronome and doing his best not to lose the angle.

“Oh _kriff_...” Corin gasped, his cock dripping and leaving a wet trail on the Mandalorian’s skin, that new point of contact heightening his pleasure. He was trembling, his lungs struggling to get enough air, his muscles spasming around the mandalorian’s thick girth every time he pushed in. After all their time together learning and exploring each other’s bodies, one would think Corin would be more prepared for the constant onslaught of Din’s cock on his prostate. 

He wasn’t.

“ _Ner kar’ta_ ,” he grunted, hands scrambling to get a grip, running up and down Din’s back to keep himself from falling. 

“ _Gar gotal'ur hettyc'tal, ner riduur_ ,” Din growled, his unmodulated voice sounding so different but at the same time so familiar, resonating deep inside his chest and sending shivers down Corin’s spine. His _riduur’s_ thrusts became less careful, the force of his thighs making him bounce on the Mandalorian’s lap like a damn blurrg rider. Corin tried locking his legs around Din’s hips, moving one of his hands from his back and onto the mattress, using it as leverage to push back down on the other man’s cock in a slow, dirty grind. “ _Mesh’lane_ ,” Din gasped, his arms tightening around him.

Corin watched as his husband's expression tightened, brows pinched together as he slowed down to Corin's grinding pace. He vaguely wondered how Din got that scar across his left eye. Another time, perhaps, as his focus shifted down to how tightly Din's jaw was clenched. The tendons at his throat shifted with the grit of his teeth and Corin couldn't help but to latch himself to that sensitive spot. Din's moan bounced off the walls exactly as he expected. 

" _Mesh'lane jag or'Iral'kar_ ," Din breathed the words like a prayer between gasps of air. " _Be'jag_."

"I should be," Corin hissed against Din's ear, "Saying that to you. Fuck, that's good..."

"Yeah?" 

"Oh damn." His eyes fluttered closed at a slow, deep roll that sent sensation like stars dancing embers across his skin. A second thrust had his head rolling back and Corin bit his lip hard to subdue the high whine that followed.

"You're so perfect, Corin."

He laughed and his forehead fell against the Mandalorian's shoulder, unable to do much more than grind in his lap and feel every inch of skin against him, around him, inside him. Every exhale sent a hot uneven shudder of breath down Din's chest that left goosebumps in their wake.

" _M-mhi solus tome_ ," Corin began again. His voice shook but he was resolute, repeating the vows they had taken less than a full rotation ago in the comforting safety of the covert and surrounded by Din's people, " _Mhi solus dar’tome_ –“

“ _–mhi me’dinui an_ ," Din picked up the sacred phrase, finishing it off in little more than a whisper, " _Mhi ba’juri verde_."

They basked in the relative silence of the room, still as statues atop the plush blankets. Neither moved. Neither spoke. They didn't need to. They had the rest of their lives to say everything they wished.

And their kiss said the rest.

As they kissed, the fire that connected them rekindled. The heat spread once more, as Corin began to give encouraging thrusts of his hips.

In the past, he'd worried what Din would think about his lack of experience, that he wouldn't be good enough for the man he loved so deeply. But at some point, it'd clicked– no one could have even come close. _United, together or not_ ; made for each other. Any doubt seemed utterly irrelevant. Any threat seemed nonexistent.

And as Din met him, thrust for thrust, Corin let himself soak in how good it was. Din's strong hands running along his hip and back, his thigh muscles picking up the pace to connect them over and over. And _fuck_ , Corin wasn't going to last much longer if he kept doing _that_.

Each push of Din's cock inside and eager pull of Corin onto it had a moan or gasp falling past his lips. Again, the silence was filled; noises escaped them both, the squeak of the bed hitting the wall, to the rhythmic cadence of skin-on-skin contact.

Corin pressed his forehead to Din's, softly, despite the sharp, increasingly desperate movements of their sweat-slickened bodies. Any reason to be even more connected, to wordlessly demonstrate how much emotion was held between them.

" _Corin_ ," Din whimpered, falling apart by the second under him. "I'm- _osik_ , I–”

"I know. Shhh, I know, me too. Let go, cum in me, Din," he murmured against his lover's lips like a prayer " _Gedet'ye_ , I want it, _fuck, please, riduur_ –”

Din's hands pulled him impossibly closer, so that they were chest to chest. Corin groaned against his Mandalorian's neck as he felt himself almost lifted in the air, simply held in place as Din pushed in as deeply as he could.

It was so much, too much as his _riduur_ wrapped himself around him and let go.

Harsh grunts and panted breaths spread across his collarbone as Din began to spill inside him. Corin let out a wanton cry as he felt it; hot, wet, and exactly what he wanted, haphazardly shoving a hand between them to finally stroke himself.

The combination of it all sent him over the edge so quickly, his vision blurred for a few long seconds. Pleasure overtook Corin's body and mind- his thighs shook, unsteady, while he used any remaining lucidity to push as hard as he could against Din, milking him for everything he had to offer. His other hand dug into the soft duvet for dear life as he came hard into his own grasp, and on both of their stomachs.

Any thought besides _Din_ vanished, as he writhed in his husband's lap nearly to the point of overstimulation.

Once he slowed to not moving at all, Corin turned his head to face Din. Their lips met, again, but this time, there was no burning heat pushing them on. Just the consuming need to feel.

Din shifted them forward to lay Corin back down on the bed. He whimpered slightly into Din's mouth as he released his hold, his muscles crying out in protest despite his desire to be close to the other.

Too soon Din's lips were gone, lightly trailing down to the base of his throat, ”I love you."

He tilted his head back, facing the ceiling, trying to regain some semblance of feeling throughout most of his body. Mind twirling and hazy, it still took no hesitation to respond, ”I love you, too. With everything I am."

Placing a hand at the nape of Din's neck, he gently guided his Mandalorian to kiss him again, feather-light and full of adoration.

With one last brief _kov'nyn_ , Din was pulling his softened cock out of Corin. The almost pained, breathy gasp that left him as he did had Corin squeezing his eyes closed, willing his own spent body to ignore it.

A few beats passed before he opened them again, chest heaving and a smile spreading across his face, ”I hope we don't run into our room neighbours, after this."

Din chuckled, pressing a light kiss to Corin’s cheekbone, “Let me get something to clean off with.”

Corin’s fingers trailed along his arm as he left the bed and his gaze followed him to the ‘fresher door. For the first time, Corin realized, he was seeing Din in full, completely bare. There was a relaxed slope to his shoulders that only seemed softened by the curl of hair at the nape of Din’s neck. A full head of beautiful dark hair. Corin smiled to himself, leaning back into the pillow. He could hear the splash of water from the ‘fresher and a bubble of warmth filled his stomach. 

Padding back out into the room, Din slid onto the edge of the bed, cleaned off, and put hand hand on Corin’s thigh, “Come here, _cyar’ika_.”

He shuffled over, careful not to let the mess on his stomach drip down onto the bed, and propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Din carefully wiped across his stomach. The touch was careful and thorough, and Corin’s eyes drifted up to Din’s face, focussed on the task at hand. His eyebrows crinkled slightly, and the dipped angle highlighted the pout of his lips. 

“Hips up.” 

Corin complied, tilting them so Din could clean between his legs. A small noise escaped his throat as the cloth rubbed against the oversensitive area, but Din ran a soothing hand up his thigh and kissed his knee, leaning back, “All done.”

The cloth abandoned over the side of the bed, Corin was pulling Din on top of him again, collapsing into the welcoming plushness of the duvet. Din caught himself above Corin, their legs tangling together as he hovered. Dark locks hung down and Corin reached up a tentative hand to brush them away. Din’s eyes fluttered closed, nostrils flaring as it turned into a stroke down the side of his face. Tracing his thumb along the bottom of Din’s scar and feeling the scratch of stubble on his palm, Corin knew he wouldn’t never get tired of looking at this.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, thumb moving to the curve of Din’s nose. To his delight, a flush darkened his _riduur’s_ cheeks, eyes opening with a bashful blink. 

“I never thought–” Din ducked his head down but Corin caught his jaw, cupping it and bringing it back up.

“ _Cyar’la sa mhokar_.”

The most gorgeous, shy smile bloomed across Din’s face, eyes crinkling and cheeks lifting beneath Corin’s hand, “This will go straight to my head, you know.”

“Good.” Corin’s other hand joined the first to cradle Din’s face. He shifted slightly, likely due to his sensitivity to Corin’s touch, and Corin tilted his head, “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Din’s voice caught in his throat and his eyes were shining, “It’s okay.”

Din let himself fall beside Corin, limbs heavy with exhaustion and yet weightless after the night’s events. He buried his face on his _riduur’s_ neck, breathing in his unfiltered scent again like a starving man during a feast. His arms circled around Corin’s waist, still hungry for contact. The ex-trooper moved his hand to his head, tangling his fingers on sweaty curls and scratching his scalp softly.

“I never thought I’d have this.” Din continued his previous thoughts, the words less daunting without those impossibly blue eyes trained on his exposed face. He wasn’t scared, not anymore, but that didn’t meant he didn’t felt vulnerable, exposed without the helmet. “I never thought I’d find someone I would love this much, more than my own life,” he whispered, his lips brushing the salty skin of the man beneath him. Corin’s movements stopped for a second, soft humming escaping his red lips.

“I never thought I’d get to be this lucky,” Corin whispered back just as softly, his heart beating under Din’s touch, “That I’d find someone to love like I love you, someone to build a family with.” His voice was full of emotion, nearly breaking at the end, “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner riduur_.” 

Din closed his eyes.

I love you. Just a handful of words they had said to each other uncountable times by now, sometimes in standard but more often in Mando’a. A promise they had made long before they exchanged their vows, one that had kept them going even when the universe stood against them. One that had kept him sane when all seemed lost. 

He felt himself smile against Corin’s neck, eyes welling with emotion. For the first time in his life, he didn’t care if he felt exposed. He was exactly where he was supposed to be.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner mhokar_ ,” Din sighed, giving into his exhaustion. There, with his arms tight around his husband’s waist and their combined scent like a cocoon around them, he let himself fall asleep.

They needed the rest. After all, they had business to attend the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ca’riduurok - wedding night  
> dihaarir be’buy'ce - helmet removal  
> ner kar'ta - my heart  
> ner riduur - my husband  
> elek - yeah  
> ner mesh'la riduur - my beautiful husband  
> riduurok - love bond (specifically between spouses- marriage agreement)  
> buy’ce - helmet  
> kov’nyn - headbutt (“brain-kiss”)  
> cyar’ika - darling, sweetheart  
> ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> gedet’ye, ni linib- please, I need it  
> ni copaan jii munit ca'nara - I’ve wanted this for a long time  
> bid mesh’la, ner riduur - So beautiful, my husband  
> ni copaan gar sa’bic darasuum - I want you like this forever  
> gar gotal'ur hettyc’tal, ner riduur - You make my blood burn, my husband  
> mesh’lane - the most beautiful  
> mesh'lane jag or'Iral'kar - the most beautiful man in the galaxy  
> be'jag - my man  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde - We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. (Traditional Mandalorian wedding vows)  
> osik - shit  
> cyar’la sa mhokar - lovely as the sun


	2. Ner Copad

It was an exhausting week following their target around Tephus VII. They tracked the man's movements in and out of the hotel, watched him through his daily movements, and waited to formulate a plan they could relay to Din's New Republic contact, who was stationed elsewhere in the bustling supercity. Tephus wasn't nearly as sprawling as Coruscant or Chandrila, but it was still larger than the average planet the duo usually kept to. 

Their hunt came to its end earlier that day. When they intercepted a transmission from the man before he was able to contact his people, the duo finally gave chase to their quarry. After a shootout-turned-speeder chase that ended in a desperate foot race through the city, Corin had tackled their target in the middle of a metropolitan square and Din had his blaster aimed between the man's eyes before he could wrestle away. The bounty finally gave in but said nothing. That was fine. He didn't need to say anything to them.

An hour later Din was shoving the bounty down the loading plank of the RazorCrest and into the New Republic transport that awaited him. An hour after that, they stood– weary but alive, and with more credits than they had seen in months– in front of the same nondescript hotel door. This time there was none of the hesitation the pair had held on the night they checked in. In fact, they hadn't had time to think much of anything since they had taken up the chase. Over the course of the week this room had seen little action other than the men falling back into bed and sleeping until the next day's reconnaissance and planning. Yet the heated memories of their _ca'riduurok_ surfaced all too easily as Corin followed his husband past the threshold.

_His husband_. The phrase still felt oh so new. So wonderful. They were more than a unit, a hunting party; they were a family.

Din set the camtono of credits down on a table and wordlessly made his way to the 'fresher. He brushed a hand down Corin's shoulder as he walked past; the gesture made the ex-trooper shiver in the cool recycled air. The door slid shut and for a while Corin was alone in the room.

The carpet still felt soft under his bare feet, the suite too quiet and still. He took a quick walk around as he had barely had time to appreciate all the suite's amenities. The kitchen and dining area were immaculately clean, the lounge chairs were plush to the touch, every appliance up to date. He knew the 'fresher was definitely large enough to comfortably fit two people, but he wasn't about to intrude if Din wanted some privacy.

The windows called to him next. Outside of star destroyer bridges, Corin had never seen windows that went from floor to ceiling like this. He could see all of the city from here, could pinpoint the set of buildings their bounty had frequented and all the shops and restaurants that he would have liked to explore if they hadn't been on a job. Din had said his contact booked them one week and nothing more. They would leave the next morning.

_Din_.

Corin's eyes slid to the bed and memories came rushing back. A hot, wet mouth on him, finally doing everything Corin had wanted for what seemed like ages, hands grasping and desperately seeking more, every unobstructed sound and word from a man so beautiful he didn't have the language to describe it. He let himself shudder at the recollection. _His husband_.

Sudden heat blazed down his skin and pooled low in his belly. Corin pressed his forehead to the cold transparisteel, eyes following an insect-small couple as they weaved their way beneath the trees and bobbing lights. His hot breath fogged up the window, the vision below swam in a dreamlike state. Looking down at the hotel square and its purple-green fountain felt almost like vertigo in the heady blaze that now spun his mind. He absently palmed himself over his pants, staring out at the dark horizon and the buildings that stretched up towards the sky filled with stars and endless possibility.

The quiet swish of the 'fresher door snapped Corin from his reverie. He caught Din's backlit reflection in the transparisteel; the Mandalorian had divested himself of all his armour and padded closer in only his undershirt and boxers. All his armour except one piece.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Corin asked without breaking his eyes away from the cityscape far below. Din sighed as he wrapped his arms around Corin's waist and molded himself to his husband's back. The familiar cool beskar nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Routine, I guess. Didn't think about it."

He was tired, Corin could tell that much. The past week had been taxing for both of them but Din was especially worn from the chase. There had been a couple close calls during their speeder chase (although he _had_ said that it was the droid's fault, not driver error) and he clearly wanted nothing more than to relax. Corin's playful smile became sly and calculating. The room was definitely high up enough that random passersby wouldn't be able to look in, and the sky traffic lanes were far enough away for the same. But they could look out and observe all of Tephus VII in its gold and neon glory. He had a plan in mind.

Corin turned around, slowly, so Din couldn't help but notice the growing tent in his pants. "Take it off for me."

Sure enough, his Mandalorian's gaze followed as he turned. Din's expression was hidden, but Corin watched with a hint of satisfaction as his throat bobbed in reaction.

"Only if you want to, of course–” An unspoken question hung in the air, as well.

"I do."

And there was his answer.

Corin nodded silently, pressing his back fully to the cool transparisteel to allow his _riduur_ more room.

Hands left his waist, and appeared again at either side of the helmet. For a moment, all that could be heard was the distant rush of life around them, outside.

The hydraulics of Din's _buy'ce_ hissed, and Corin could feel the blood rush through him as it was slowly lifted. That first time, both of them had been incredibly nervous– it almost felt like so long ago, now– but, this time, _want_ pulsed in his veins, a rhythm rapidly picking up the pace.

And then, he was once again face to face with his husband.

Din looked less apprehensive than before, yet still unsure. _Of what?_ Corin wanted to ask. He was the most beautiful man Corin had ever seen, there was no doubt about that. Part of him hoped he'd have the opportunity to stop and marvel every time they shared a moment like this, but he also looked forward to the domesticity of the intimacy. Of being able to look over at Din as they slept, or prepared dinner, and knowing he was allowed this, now.

"Kriff, did I get lucky." He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. And _oh_ , did he want to feel that skin against his lips...

"I was just thinking the same thing," Din murmured, his own mouth quirking upwards.

Corin moved closer, again, and Din grabbed his wrists, gently pressing Corin's palms to his face. Their foreheads met in the middle, in a gentle _kov'nyn_.

Casting his gaze downwards, Din's smile morphed into a playful smirk.

"I could take care of that for you. You seemed to like my mouth, if I remember correctly," he hummed.

Corin let out a breathy chuckle. "Actually, I was thinking you could let me take care of you, this time." His hands, with Din's still wrapped around them, slid down his _riduur's_ neck to his shoulders.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Mmhm." Corin shifted his face to nuzzle at Din's jaw, and pressed his hips in close. Close enough that a light gasp escaped his mouth.

"And, I was thinking we could... right here," Corin whispered against his lips.

Din pulled back with a jerk and for a panicked moment Corin thought he’d said the wrong thing. But one look at Din’s face told him otherwise, darkening with a lovely flush that spread down his neck. His eyes dipped down and then up to glance over Corin’s shoulder at the cityscape behind him.

“Right… here?” 

Corin trailed a finger along Din’s jaw and then grasped his chin, turning it to face him again, “Would you like that? Where someone could look up and see what I’m doing to you?”

Eyes widening, Din sucked in a breath, all hints of exhaustion gone at Corin’s suggestion. Corin rolled his hips again, leaning back against the transparisteel and bringing Din’s face with him, “Still far away enough that your face is mine alone to see?”

As the crown of his head touched the window, Din’s lips found his, kissing heatedly. Fingers fumbled at the straps of Corin’s armour, the pieces scattering around their feet one by one until Din could shove up Corin’s shirt to stroke across bare skin. 

Kicking off his boots and yanking at his belt, Corin opened his mouth against Din’s, tipping his head so he could press further forward until the scratch of facial hair burned his cheek. He gasped when Din grasped the waistband of his pants and underwear and shoved, pulling them down so Corin’s ass was pressed flush against the cool window. 

It wasn’t until he was stepping out of his pants that Corin felt the exposure run through his body. No doubt if someone looked up, they would see their distant figures through the window with no room to question what they were doing. The feeling sent a thrill through his stomach, and his eagerness to have Din undressed doubled.

Soon enough, the two men were naked and wrapped around each other, Din’s hands running through Corin’s hair as Corin gripped at Din’s waist. For a few moments they just continued to kiss, revelling in the movement of their mouths together. It was something Corin was sure he would never tire of, the little gasps of breath, the slide of tongues, the way Din would shudder when Corin scraped his teeth across his bottom lip. But the growing heat in the pit of his stomach was insatiable, and he wanted more.

With a twist of his hips, Corin flipped them, Din shivering as his back made contact with the transparisteel. Corin kissed down his neck, leaving a mark on Din’s collarbone, before looking up.

“Stay right here,” he said, voice rough from kissing, “Don’t move.”

And then he stepped back, leaving Din panting and backlit against the window, towards the bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table.

Din stayed put against the transparisteel, fingers flexing against the cold, unrelenting surface in a futile effort to regain his composure. He was shivering, muscles tense and heart hammering inside his chest, his breaths coming out in quiet, measured gasps. He felt exposed, every inch of his body on display under the lights of city, their gleam reflecting like a halo around his distorted silhouette. 

He felt vulnerable, every learned instinct screaming at him to move away from the window, to put space between himself and anyone who could destroy the life he had fought so hard to earn with just a simple glance to his face. Still, he did as Corin said. He didn’t move.

It was a thrill like he had never felt before.

“Kriff…” He heard his _riduur_ say from where he was standing by the bed, the half used bottle of lube hanging loosely from one hand. The man was watching him with almost palpable hunger, his unoccupied hand hovering over his hard cock without touching it, as if he was forcing himself to hold back. He stood there for what felt like a lifetime, his blue eyes fixed on Din like a nexu stalking its prey. Din squinted at him from where he stood, trying hard to focus his gaze on the sculpted planes of Corin’s body, cursing internally his lack of tunnel-vision without his _buy’ce_. He felt dazed, his glazed eyes following the ex-trooper’s movements until finally, the soldier moved. “You have no idea what you do to me” Corin whispered, crowding Din against the transparisteel until their lips were barely touching, his tantalizing mouth curved in a smirk.

“I think I do” Din whispered back, tilting his head to the side and giving his _riduur_ access to his marked neck where he knew bruises old and new adorned his skin. 

“Do you?” Corin taunted him, brushing his lips over his skin, leaving butterfly kisses over the most recent marks and lighting him up from the inside. He pressed Din against the window, pushing a muscular thigh between his open legs, letting him rub against it in small little jerks that felt glorious and still not enough to quench his desire. The cold of the transparisteel against his back was a constant reminder of what they were doing, of the consequences their actions could bring if they slipped.

Kriff, someone could fly an airspeeder and see him like this, wanton and desperate from his _riduur’s_ touch. The thought made him shiver, his cock throbbing against Corin’s skin.

“ _Ner kar’ta_ ,” the ex-trooper sighed against his neck, arms tightening around his waist, the lube bottle pressed against his skin like a reminder of what was about to come. Din felt as if he was standing by a star fire, burning and dangerous, ready to set ablaze entire worlds if let unchecked. And yet, he felt like the fire called to him; it whispered his name like a lover, with passion and tenderness, with love and desire. It was alluring, breathtaking.

Corin was his star, the centre of his orbit. And he wouldn’t let him burn.

"Turn around."

It took Din a moment to process the command through his haze of flustered arousal. Corin had moved back enough for him to flip around but no more. He was waiting.

"What?"

"You heard me. _Ke'sheb'vai. Jii_."

“I– Corin, you..."

Calculating blue eyes searched his face, then softened at his hesitation, "Only if you want to."

"I do," Din shuddered an exhale in reply, "This is a lot to take in all at once. I’m–”

"Shh, I know. I've got you," Corin murmured. He brushed his knuckles across Din's stubbled cheek and his Mandalorian followed the touch like a magnet, "Nothing you don't want to do, remember?"

He closed his eyes to savour the sensation of warm fingers rasping against his skin, "Yeah. I remember...."

"And the city is so beautiful at night. We've barely had time to appreciate the view."

"The only view I need is you." Brown eyes snapped open when sudden laughter met his ears. Not the reaction he was expecting, but Corin's laugh always warmed him. 

"Do you really think that's a good line?"

"It's worked before," Din shrugged with a roguish smile. Corin rolled his eyes, a retort ready on his lips, but Din turned himself around before anything else could be said. He gasped as the cold transparisteel hit his bare chest, damp palms splayed wide against the transparisteel. A quick glance at the fountain square below had his heart racing again and he was sure that the vibrations were making the transparisteel shake. Or was it just him?

"This good?"

"Yeah, it's..." Corin trailed off as his eyes raked across his husband's broad shoulders, the strong sweep of his arms, chasing a bead of sweat as it raced down the arch of his spine to the dimples at his lower back. He suppressed the urge to swat the supple curve of his ass, choosing instead to softly knead a cheek in one hand while the other reached forward. The bottle quietly dropped to the plush carpet. "Good."

Corin grabbed him by the hip and made some small adjustments, backing Din up further and widening his stance so he was leaning at an angle against the transparisteel but still had full view of the cityscape before them. Try as he might, there was no way to fully avoid his face being partially seen from the window. The thought both terrified and thrilled Din. He knew Corin would do nothing that could jeopardize his Creed, so he must have already figured that they could do this safely. Din loved his cunning mind. Corin could truly be a master strategist at times, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. This was a calculated risk for sure, but one that Din would readily allow. Raw vulnerability sent electricity sparking through every sensitive limb. He was once again stripped as bare as he could ever be in front of another. In front of _Corin_. It was still so new and so deliciously arousing.

Corin's body molded up against his back, almost a perfect mirror to how they had been only a short while ago, "This okay?" 

"Yeah." Din's breath fogged the transparisteel as he sighed, gasping when Corin's mouth descended on his neck to nip and suck and claim once more. Hands snaked around his middle to dip low, blunt nails slowly dragging up the top of his thighs and teasing, but never quite touching Din's aching cock. He could survive the torture forever if it meant that only Corin would get to see him like this.

“Corin," he practically whined as the ex-trooper began to make short rutting thrusts against his ass. Tired, desperate grinding like a horny teenager, but endearing enough that it sent a pained smile spreading across Din's lips. But _oh_ there was his tongue once more, laving at a particularly sore mark. It took a smack of his hand against the transparisteel to jolt Corin from his onslaught of tender, bruised skin. It seemed that Din wasn't the only one caught up in lust either. He pulled back just enough to glance up. The men locked eyes in their reflection, pupils blown wide and faces yearning for more.

Corin took a couple shaky breaths to compose himself before continuing, "Ready?" 

"Yes," Din nodded against the transparisteel. “But..." He softly kicked the bottle abandoned by his foot, ”You might wanna grab this again first."

Corin blinked, before letting out a soft laugh. "Right."

He pressed a light kiss to the nape of Din's neck, and quickly snatched the bottle up off of the carpet. Clicking it open, Corin slinked up against Din, mouth pressed to his lover's ear. Once his fingers were properly coated, he lowered his hand.

" _Now_ , you ready, _riduur_?"

" _Yes_ ," Din hissed in frustration, arching his hips back to meet his fingers, causing Corin to laugh against him.

"Alright, be patient. I want to take my time.” And finally he pushed it in.

Din steadied his breathing, and Corin focused on distracting him; running his lips, teeth and tongue over the side of Din's neck, bringing intermittent, shallow gasps out of his _riduur_. Good, then it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. They'd come a long way from unsure touches at the snow cabin. From embarrassment burning Corin's face like a desert sun, as they chased a private moment. He picked up the pace, moving at just the right speed to–

"Oh, _fuck, Corin_ ," Din gritted out, biting back a moan.

Smirking to himself, Corin curled his finger again. And again. "Let me hear you, Din. Don't hold it back from me." On the final syllable, he pressed in a second finger.

Din's knees buckled just slightly, causing Corin's free hand to grip him by the waist, and pull him flush against his chest.

His head fell back to rest on his lover's shoulder, as a series of groans and whines escaped him.

"Good," Corin crooned.

If Corin was being honest with himself, it was truly intoxicating to see Din so vulnerable like this. Only for him.

From this angle, Din was completely on display for him; the soft light of the city mapping every detail out gorgeously. Muscles twitched when he angled his fingers _perfectly_. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his abdomen. His cock leaked against his stomach, even more flushed than the rest of him. It brought to surface the memory of only a few nights ago, of how kriffing good this lovely man made him feel.

_It’s time to return the favour_ , Corin mused, sliding in a third finger. Din gasped, hands pushing off the transparisteel to grab back at Corin’s hips, head arching back. He turned to press his nose into the side of Corin’s jaw, hot breath washing over Corin’s neck as Din panted. 

That wasn’t how Corin wanted him though, and he paused, fingers half inserted. 

“D-don’t stop, Corin,” Din whined, trying to push himself back onto Corin’s fingers. 

Corin made a tutting noise, stroking along Din’s stomach, “Hands on the window. And keep them there.” 

Quickly, Din unlatched his hands from Corin and flattened his palms against the transparisteel. Corin chuckled, resuming his movement. Another curl in had Din crying out, knuckles white and elbows trembling, and Corin took a moment to admire the reflection. In the growing darkness of the evening, the reflection of their bodies together was quite clear, Din bent over with Corin around him. 

“The view is lovely,” Corin murmured, picking up the pace. Whimpering, Din flexed his hands, clearly restraining the urge to reach for Corin again. His head fell forward so his forehead touched against the transparisteel, the curve of his spine needy as Corin’s fingers pumped in and out.

Corin smirked, “You like looking down and seeing everyone like this? If only they knew what a gorgeous mess you were right now. They’d only have to look up to see the shape,” his free hand travelled down until it circled the base of Din’s cock, “Of us.”

Patches of fog spread across the transparisteel as Din’s mouth dropped open, thrusting into Corin’s grip and then back onto Corin’s fingers. The sounds he made, a chorus of keening moans, was lovely, and they only intensified when Corin added his mouth to the mix again, kissing along Din’s shoulder and then suckling on the skin.

“Corin, _osik, g-gedet’ye, ni copaan- ah, copaan gar_.” Din’s words were barely intelligible, gasped on each breath. 

“You want my cock then?” Corin twisted his fingers in deep, “You want to take it in front of this whole city? Tell me, I want to hear you.”

“I want, _ah_ ,” Din was practically sobbing, tremors running through his sweat slick body, “I want you to fuck me Corin, please.”

“Well,” pulling out his fingers, Corin let his own length slip across Din’s entrance, grinding it up as he continued to pump his other hand, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Din shivered, his hole gaping and clenching around nothing. He felt hot all over, body overheated and so, so sensitive after being stretched open on Corin’s long, skilled fingers. A soft whine escaped through his lips, insides craving the tighter stretch of his _riduur’s_ cock splitting him open. 

“ _Gedet’ye… gedet’ye, ner tran!_ ” Din pleaded, anticipation feeding his desperation. He leaned forward, arching his back and shifting his stance so his ass was on display for his husband’s hungry eyes. His balls were heavy between his legs, his cock so hard he felt dizzy. “C-Corin… _ni linib, cyare_. Ngh!” he gasped, the first brush of the other man’s blunt cock making him tremble. He pushed back against it, the wide head catching slightly on his rim before sliding all the way along his taint, poking his balls from behind. The hand around his dick moved to his hip, stilling all his movements with an iron grip.

“ _Ke’nu’shaadlar_ ,” Corin muttered, his warm body flush against him. He stepped back with a grunt, cold seeping through the space between Din’s back and Corin’s chest and making the Mandalorian shiver. Din tried to focus his eyes, his own reflection watching him back with a slack, open mouth. The ex-trooper fixed his own gaze on his exposed hole, biting his lower lip with an appreciative glance.

“You look so good like this, _cyare_. All open and ready for me,” he said, using his free hand to position his cock where he wanted it, pushing without breaching. Din let out a frustrated whine, wanting so badly to just push back, to take that fat length in one go. 

“Stop teasing, _kar’ta_ ,” Din pleaded, his blunt nails dragging against transparisteel, needing desperately to hold onto something. 

“I never thought I’d get to have you like this. I hoped…” Corin whispered, meeting his eyes over the transparisteel. Din’s heart skipped a beat inside his chest, wondering not for the first time how he had managed to get this perfect creature to love him. That’s what it was, pure unadulterated love reflecting over the clear surface in front of them. And he knew what he meant by those words, knew about the yearning and longing they’d both suffered through when all they needed to do was talk.

“You’re so beautiful, _ner kar’ta_ ,” Corin said, leaving a trail of reverent kisses up his neck. Then, with a steady push of his hips, the soldier let his cock head breach his rim.

“Ngh– kriff,” Din grunted, the pain of the stretch going straight to his dick, still hanging heavy between his legs. He was leaking like a faucet, wet from lube and his own precum, staining the plush carpet under him with how turned on he was. The Mandalorian closed his eyes, enjoying every inch of cock spearing him open, marking him from the inside. 

“ _Vhey_ ,” Corin growled behind him, seating himself completely inside his body. Din shivered, the possessive tone making him desperate for a hand around his dick. The fire inside him grew stronger, his legs trembling with the effort of keeping himself standing.

“Look at yourself, look how good you take me,” his _riduur_ grunted in his ear, one hand still gripping his hip, the other splayed open over his navel, so close and so far from where he wanted it. “I said look,” Corin repeated, moving that same hand up his chest and up his neck, holding Din’s jaw in a steady grip, lifting his face until he opened his eyes again. 

Din moaned, a rush of euphoria taking over at the sight they both made. He looked debauched, sweat making his hair stick in all directions, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed. Behind him, Corin looked like a god about to take his tribute. 

“Can you see those lights?” the ex-trooper muttered in his ear, squeezing his jaw gently. He pointed his face towards another towering building, this one stretching higher than any other in the busy city. Din followed Corin’s direction, focusing his eyes on the top side of it where several windows were illuminated. Without warning, the man pulled halfway out only to thrust back in just as slowly as the first time, his shaft dragging over his inner walls, “They could see us too, if they wanted.” He kept talking, his movements measured, slow. Din gasped at his words, tightening around him involuntarily, spasming on his _riduur’s_ cock. “Kriff, I think you’d like that, don’t you?” 

Din hated to admit it, but he just might like that far more than he had ever imagined he would. Corin made a questioning sound and his grip on Din's jaw tightened a fraction. He expected an answer. Din nodded with a shuddering sigh and the hand released.

"Yeah? To see you pressed flat–” 

At this, Corin pushed forward to crowd Din against the transparisteel. The new angle had Din gasping and panting at each deep thrust, cheek smudging the cold surface as he turned his eyes back down from the towering building. 

His face burned hot as twin suns but he loved every sensation, every erotic thought and word that Corin was giving him. Their hands met flat above Din's hand on the transparisteel and Corin laced his sweat-slick fingers tight between his husband's. Close. Safe. All his.

“–against this window, splayed wide for all to see? On display? Completely bare and so desperate for cock. But no one can see as much as me, no one can experience you like I can. Can feel you, touch you, do anything I want with you. Yes?"

“Yes– _oh fuck, Corin!_ " he whined, muscles tensing up at a particular thrust that hit home perfectly. A full body shudder moved him, writhing as much as he could between his husband's grasp and the transparisteel.

At least the friction against the window was some small relief. He was able to rut up the smooth surface, juvenile embarrassment furthering the red flush across his features. The sensation was just enough and not all at once; his cock sandwiched between his abdomen and the unyielding transparisteel and smearing it wet with precum on every thrust.

He risked another glance at the fountain below and saw more people had congregated near the glowing trees, all blissfully unaware of the delicious filth happening high above them. Or perhaps one or two had looked around to find two dark silhouettes painted in one of the many windows, their movements unmistakable for anything other than passionate fucking. A chill ran down his spine at the idea and weakened his knees. Corin's hands atop his were his anchor as the waves of pleasure mounted in intensity.

Corin toyed at his ear once more, nibbling at his lobe and leaving feather-light kisses up the rounded shell. His pace slowed once more, pulling back and pressing in until he barely made a move. His stubble scratched at the sensitive flesh behind Din's ear, his voice barely above a whisper. The intimate proximity made Din shiver.

"You're so beautiful like this, Din. Beautiful when you hunt, beautiful when you're at rest. I could watch you for hours. The way you fight, the way you fuck... _anila mesh'la, ner kar'ta_."

Corin finally felt comfortable enough to speak his mind. No pretences or apologies. No fear or hesitation. Only love. Din craned his head over his shoulder, barely believing the words he was hearing. The same man who had saved him, and Din in turn had saved Corin as well. They had come so far since then. Their noses bumped and Corin caught his lips in a soul-searing kiss that left both men breathless when they pulled away.

"You are… the best thing life has given me."

" _Bal gar, par ni_ ," Din gasped, chest rising and falling in an attempt to catch his breath. His head was practically spinning with the pure adoration he felt for this man. More than ever, Din was acutely aware that he would do anything Corin asked of him. Anything, just to be this close a little longer, "Keep going. Just... Corin, please."

And before his mouth closed around the final word, Corin was pulling out, and slamming his hips back against Din’s. A startled moan rose to a keening whine in the back of his throat, as the pace picked back up, again.

It took all of Din's remaining strength to not fully collapse against the cool transparisteel, or back onto solid, warm muscle, when Corin's mouth melded to the side of his throat.

Each harsh thrust hit just right and pressed his cock, once again, in contact with the transparisteel, but it wasn't enough. He was ready to let Corin take him apart, until there was nothing in the Galaxy he could think about besides this.

"Please what, _cyare_? Keep fucking you like this, as long as I want? Touch your pretty cock? You want everyone to be able to see you come on my cock, like a good boy?" Each word vibrated through his body, a stark contrast to the unforgiving constant of the transparisteel. It had no give, no matter how much force was shoved against it; while Corin molded around him, coated in a faint sheen of sweat and so alive.

"Please, touch me, I want," Din swallowed thickly, pushing his hips back to feel his lover impossibly deeper, "I want you to touch me. A-and keep fucking me, shit–!” The last syllable came out a wail, as Corin's hand disentangled from his and hastily wrapped around his cock, and matched each stroke with the rhythm of his hips.

In front of Din, the clear view of the city blurred into a haze of golden light. Everything below them faded, and he distantly realized his eyes were fluttering closed. There was no way to know what was going on. For all he knew, the sight of them had attracted the attention of those who'd gathered. Anyone could've seen him, utterly debauched as Corin dragged him towards the release he so needed.

He struggled to form words, beyond a faint litany of _yes_ while Corin continued gasping praises into the surely mark-covered skin of his shoulder. "Perfect. So fucking perfect, Din, _fuck_ , so good." It was an inverse of the usual; Din always unleashed his reverence through an unstoppable flow of words, needing Corin to know just how good he was. To be taken care of like this only sent him higher and higher. And judging by the ragged groans and sharp thrusts of his _riduur_ , it wouldn't be long.

"O-open your eyes for me, Din, keep them open."

Turning his head to press his temple to the transparisteel, Din forced his eyes open. Corin’s reflection stared back at him, eyes lidded and hair mussed. Even in the hazy reflection, his eyes shone a piercing blue, a blue that Din was now able to appreciate fully without the visor of the helmet. The lights of the city framed Corin’s head like a halo, and Din could see his lips moving as he spoke:

“So fucking gorgeous like this.” Corin pressed in close, thrusting in deep, and then holding there as he continued to stroke Din. Whimpering, Din squirmed under Corin’s hold. Like this he felt so full, felt like his world consisted of nothing but Corin and need, and Maker, did he need it.

Corin hushed gently, at odds with the vigorous twisting pace of his hand, “I could keep you like this as long as I want,” he murmured, tucking his face close to Din’s ear, “You would like that wouldn’t you? Stuffed full of cock, on display like this?”

Din’s free hand fisted against the transparisteel and all he could do was choke out a moan in response. He was so fucking _close_ , but Corin had now slowed his hand too, taking his time drag it firmly up and down until he was just gripping the base. Din’s hips jerked, shuddering against his body’s desperate attempts to find friction again. He was hanging on the edge of a thread and he sucked in deep breaths. 

“ _P-please_ Corin.” His voice was barely a breathy gasp. Corin was breathing heavily too, groaning appreciatively as Din convulsed around him.

“Just admiring my beautiful _riduur_. Ah, _fuck_.” They moaned together as Din rocked his hips back with enough force to move them both and Corin’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“You want to cum for me, Din?” Corin began thrusting again, just the slightest, teasing Din’s ass in a way that had the Mandalorian writhing against him, unintelligible words tumbling from his mouth, “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.”

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_ ,” Din begged, practically sobbing, and unable to hold back any longer, Corin started a brutal pace, thrusting deep in time with practiced, smooth stroking of Din’s cock.

Mouth dropping open, Din cried out, arching his back at the sudden onslaught of stimulation. His dark curls stuck to his forehead and his beautiful mouth had dropped open to a chorus of moans and sobs. Corin could feel his balls drawing up and he pressed his lips into Din’s hair, smelling of sweat and leather.

“ _Ner kar’ta_ ,” Corin gasped, hips stuttering as he came, grinding up hard with the pleasure that soared through him. Din quickly followed suit with a loud cry, his hand flexing beneath Corin’s. Slowing his movements, Corin gently kissed up his lover’s neck. He pulled out, but continue to pump Din’s softening cock until he was making little noises in the back of his throat, overstimulated. 

With a careful touch, Corin turned Din to lean against the transparisteel. His eyes fluttered and he was panting, a picture of someone thoroughly debauched. Sweat dripped down his chest and one of his hands found Corin’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours, both lost on the other’s embrace, trying to calm their racing hearts and gasping breaths. Din felt like he was flying, the aftershocks of his orgasm still quaking through his body intermittently . All he could see, all he could feel was Corin around him, holding him securely against his chest. 

“ _Ner kar’ta_ ,” Din whispered against his lips, still amazed by the fact he could now kiss him however much he wanted. He couldn’t get enough of that feeling. “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner riduur_ ,” he muttered reverently, fighting against exhaustion to keep his eyes open, to commit every single detail to memory. 

“Me too. I love you, _ner riduur_. _Ner aliit_.” Corin whispered back, the same reverence pouring out of his voice. The same love and adoration, like a caress on his soul. They stayed like that for a while, until their weakened legs started protesting from overexertion and forced them to move. Corin took the lead, guiding him with gentle pulls to the middle of the room where the bed laid unmade, “Come on, time to clean up.”

“Ugh,” Din half protested, his limbs feeling like lead. It had been a long few days, the stress of the hunt taking their toll on their bodies. Still, he let himself moved, the thought of soft bedding and plush pillows too tempting. “I might need a shower,” the Mandalorian grumbled, Corin’s seed starting to leak down his thighs; he felt himself go red, the thought of his _riduur_ marking him like that making his cock twitch painfully. 

“I don’t think you can handle a shower right now,” Corin told him, his apologetic tone betrayed by his smug smirk and the amused glint in his eyes. Din couldn’t bring himself to be mad, too lost in his adoration for the other man to feel indignant. 

In the end, they got to the bed. Corin helped him lay down before walking to the ‘fresher, cleaning himself quickly before coming back with a wet towel to clean the cum and lube traces off the Mandalorian’s thighs. Din sighed, letting his _riduur’s_ gentle hands move his legs and take care of him; it was so different from the harsh manhandling from earlier, the same fingers that bruised his skin caressing him softly, the same mouth that bit him leaving small butterflies kisses on every patch of skin he could reach. He whimpered a few times, his cock and hole still oversensitive.

After a while, Corin dropped the towel on the floor and sat against the headboard, one hand playing with the Mandalorian’s sweaty hair, brushing it away from his face. Din closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of being pampered; he wasn’t used to it, couldn’t remember the last time someone had done that for him. His mother might’ve, he wasn’t sure.

“I can’t get enough of your face.” Corin’s voice brought him back to the present, quiet and yet loud inside their little bubble. Din tilted his head up, brown eyes meeting blue. The admission was a relief, quenching his doubts and insecurities like water putting out a fire. He knew Corin loved him, he wasn’t doubting that at all, but he had still braced himself for some kind of rejection after the _dihaarir be’buy’ce_ , for any sign of disappointment in his _riduur’s_ gaze after seeing him completely bare. Part of him still feared that rejection, but the more time they spent without that last barrier between them, the more he understood.

He’d never had anything to fear. Not from Corin. 

Din grabbed his husband’s arm to pull him closer, moving them both until the ex-trooper’s weight rested almost entirely on him, one of his hands resting on the curve of the soldier’s ass. Their foreheads met almost by instinct in a _kov’nyn_ , their lips meeting shortly after in a chaste kiss. The Mandalorian’s heart was soaring, his happiness unmeasured even if his body was too tired to do anything else other than lay there, letting Corin’s warmth surround him like a cocoon. 

It all felt natural, like everything wrong in the universe had finally fallen into place.

“You’re the light of my days. You and the kid. I’d be lost without the both of you.” Corin spoke against his skin, earnest, as if the Mandalorian needed any more proof of his devotion.

“ _Ner aliit_ ,” Din muttered, his roughed voice echoing in the quiet room. He closed his eyes, the ex-trooper’s arms tight around his body and their legs tangled on top of the covers. And just like that, he allowed sleep to take him. 

After all, they had a long journey ahead of them and the third member of their clan waiting for them at the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ke'sheb'vai. Jii - turn around. Now (lit. "Ass forward")  
> osik, g-gedet’ye, ni copaan- ah, copaan gar - Shit, please, I want, I want you  
> gedet’ye… gedet’ye, ner tran - Please, my sun  
> ni linib, cyare   
> ke’nu’shaadlar - don’t move  
> vhey - mine  
> anila mesh'la, ner kar'ta - wholly beautiful, my heart  
> bal gar, par ni - and you, for me  
> ner aliit - my family


End file.
